demam
by imechan part 2
Summary: Arggg ini seperti mimpi di siang bolong untuk Sakura. Sasuke yang terserang demam seperti orang mabuk saja. /"Peluk?"/"Sasuke-kun sepertinya demammu naik, kau harus-"/ FLUFFY :3


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** SasuSaku

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warning:** FLUFFY and OOC

* * *

Demam

* * *

Petir menyambar-nyambar langit Konoha kala itu. Siang hari mendadak terasa seperti tengah malam. Langit begitu gelap, hujan badai tak henti-hentinya mengguyur desa.

"Badai di tengah musim gugur memang menyeramkan!" Pekik Sakura, dengan segera ia berlari menggapai jendela di kamarnya, hendak menutupnya rapat-rapat.

Sakura berteriak kaget bercampur histeris mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang tiba-tiba melompat ke balkonnya.

"Sakura ini aku!" Protes Sasuke, tangan kanannya terlihat menangkap lengan Sakura yang baru saja melayang untuk meninjunya, sayangnya atau lebih tepat untungnya tinju itu berhasil Sasuke tepis.

"H-hah? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura panik, ia segera menarik tangannya, "Astaga kau basah kuyup! Ya ampun Sasuke-kun kau bisa masuk angin!" Sakura terlihat histeris sendiri, buru-buru ia membalikkan badannya hendak masuk mengambilkan beberapa lembar handuk untuk Sasuke namun lelaki itu kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura,

"Tidak usah, aku hanya mampir sebentar saja."

Sakura hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Walaupun ia sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sasuke yang sudah pasti basah kuyup sampai ke pakaian dalamnya...

Eh?

Wajah Sakura memerah padam, malu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ka-kapan kau kembali Sasuke-kun? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dan Naruto?" tanya Sakura setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dari pikiran kotor yang menyusup nakal tadi.

Sasuke terlihat melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit kecewa di dalam hatinya.

"Aku baru sampai...dan aku langsung ke sini memberitahumu."

Entah mengapa dada Sakura terasa berdesir, perutnya terasa menggelitik mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan. Bolehkah dia geer?

"Um... Kenapa kau langsung ke sini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu menemui Kakashi-sensei dahulu?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Tuk

Jemari Sasuke menyentuh pelan dahi Sakura, bibirnya sedikit terangkat menampilkan senyumnya, "bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang akan segera menemuimu ketika aku pulang?"

Wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Innernya berteriak bahagia di dalam hati.

 _Shannarooooo_!

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, "kalau begitu aku pergi du- HATCHIIIII!" perkataan Sasuke terpotong bersinnya sendiri.

o.O.o

Ting nong ting nong

Sakura terlihat berdiri di depan apartemen milik Sasuke, ia membawa bungkusan yang berisi berbagai sayur dan bahan makanan. Ya, hari ini dia akan memasakan makanan lezat dan maknyos untuk cintanya.

Cklek.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto, oknum yang membukakan pintu, "ayo masuk-masuk! Anggap rumah sendiri"

"Heh Naruto kau ini berlaku seperti yang punya rumah saja!" seru Sakura, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam, disusul dengan cengiran khas Naruto.

"Kau akan memasak, Sakura-chan? Syukurlaaah... Di rumah Sasuke-teme ini tidak ada makanan! Aku pasti akan mati kelaparan jika kau tidak ke sini!" keluh Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu ke sini. Pulang saja kau sana." Ungkap Sasuke yang tengah tiduran di kasurnya, lengkap dengan sebuah kompresan di dahinya, dan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Naruto mencibirkan mulutnya, "dasar tak tau terimakasih padahal 'kan aku yang merawatmu semalaman tadi!" Tuding Naruto.

"Sudahlah sudah jangan bertengkar," lerai Sakura, "Sasuke-kun aku akan memasak bubur untukmu, kau pasti sudah lapar kan?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya, tanpa menunggu respon sang pemuda ia melangkah mengambil celemek yang tergantung di sisi kanan dapur Sasuke.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Sakura."

"Jangan sok menolak deh, di rumahmu kan tidak ada makanan, ramen pun tidak ada." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura yang tengah mengeluarkan sayur mayur dari bungkusan yang ia bawa, "Sakura-chan masakkan aku nasi goreng ya hehehe."

Sakura meninju Naruto agar diam, semakin didiamkan tingkahnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja, "Kau kejam Sakura-chaaan..." tangis Naruto memegangi pucuk kepalanya.

"Kita bertiga akan makan bubur!" omel Sakura, "kau Naruto! Bantu aku sini!" Perintah Sakura pada Naruto yang meringsut di lantai.

"Huh padahal kau sendiri yang meninjuku menjauh... Hinataaaa aku merindukanmuuuu..." jerit Naruto ketika Sakura menjewer telinganya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan rekan satu timnya itu, mereka tak banyak berubah pikirnya. Entah mengapa ia rindu suasana ini. Setelah setahun belakangan ia berkelana, ia menyadari kalau Konoha adalah tempat dimana ia akan pulang, seberapa jauh pun ia melangkah dan seberapa lama pun ia pergi, di sinilah ia akan kembali.

Sasuke terbatuk pelan, wajahnya terlihat memerah, dan perlahan tapi pasti kantuk mulai menguasai matanya. Akhirnya ia pun tertidur lelap.

o.O.o

Sakura menarik sebuah bangku, ia meletakkannya tepat di samping kasur Sasuke, lalu segera duduk di atasnya. Naruto sudah pulang daritadi, setelah menyantap bubur buatan Sakura ia segera pamit pulang karena sudah ada janji dengan Shikamaru.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang merawat Sasuke. Yah setidaknya itu bisa mengobati rasa bersalahnya pada Sasuke, karena pemuda itu jatuh sakit sehari setelah kunjungannya ke rumah Sakura.

Kompresan Sasuke terlihat mengering, dengan sangat hati-hati Sakura mengangkat kain kompres itu, namun onyx itu terbuka perlahan. "...Sakura?"

Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget, Sasuke sudah membuka matanya walau terlihat sangat sayu, dengan wajah yang memerah. Demi tuhan Sakura ingin sekali menerjangnya sekarang, kalau dia sudah tidak waras.

"Ah.. kamu terbangun ya, Sasuke-kun? maafkan aku..." Sakura tersenyum, "karena kau sudah bangun, bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu? Biar aku ambi-"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika Sasuke langsung menarik tubuhnya jatuh ketika Sakura hendak berdiri.

"Dingin..." gumam Sasuke, ia memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, "dingin sekali...Sakura."

Sakura hampir gila diperlakukan Sasuke seperti ini. Oh tidak oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Sasuke merasakan dingin ketika hawa benar-benar terasa panas baginya?

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, Sasuke sudah menganggapnya seperti guling. Lelaki itu menutup rapat matanya, keringat mengucur di dahinya. Sakura membatu. Pikirannya berkecamuk hebat. Bahagia sekali rasanya dipeluk oleh orang yang kau cintai. Tapi sebesar apapun cintanya, Sakura tetap punya harga diri, tidak ingin sembarangan dipeluk oleh lelaki apalagi di atas kasur. Terjadi pergejolakan di benaknya sendiri.

"Ibu..." desis Sasuke. Keringat terlihat keluar begitu banyak di dahinya. Matanya tertutup erat, alisnya tertaut, ekspresinya menyiratkan rasa sakit dan rindu yang begitu besar.

Dada Sakura terasa sakit melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu rapuh, bagaikan daun kering yang bisa kapanpun hancur karena hembusan angin.

Sakura melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Sasuke, dengan sangat pelan ia menyusupkan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala Sasuke. Ia memeluk kepala itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Perlahan ia membelai rambut pemuda itu, menyingkirkan keringat yang terus mengucur di dahinya.

"Dingin...ya?" Gumam sakura tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya membelai rambut Sasuke, memberikan sedikit pijatan di pelipisnya. "Ternyata kau serapuh ini, ya..." gumamnya sekali lagi. Ya, sosok Sasuke yang dikenal orang-orang selama ini adalah Sasuke yang dingin, keras, dan tidak membutuhkan orang lain di hidupnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke di hadapannya saat ini. Dia seperti seorang anak kecil yang terserang demam, membutuhkan keberadaan seorang ibu untuk merawatnya dan memanjakannya.

Setelah bermenit-menit dengan posisi itu, mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan, "Sakura?" gumamnya sekali lagi, Sakura sedikit terlonjak ia segera menghentikan belaian pada rambut Sasuke. Emeraldnya memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku suka sekali dibelai olehmu." Sasuke menyeringai jahil lalu menarik Sakura agar memeluknya lagi.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung setengah mati. Apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti ini?

"Kenapa diam saja Sakura? Ayo belai lagi rambutku!" suruh Sasuke, matanya tidak lagi sayu, tetapi wajahnya terlihat lebih memerah dibanding sebelumnya. Sakura langsung mengukur panas Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya. Astaga panas sekali. Demamnya pasti naik!

"Sebentar Sasuke-kun! Demammu naik, kau harus-"

"Peluk aku!" Perintah Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar cengo. Ahh ini seperti mimpi di siang bolong baginya. Ia sangat suka Sasuke seperti ini, tapi ini hanyalah pengaruh demam yang kelewat tinggi. Ia harus menyembuhkan Sasuke.

"Sakura peluk aku..." pinta Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

Oh tidak, Sakura bisa gagal jantung jika terus begini.

"Emm... Kalau kau mau dipeluk, kau harus minum obat.. Tapi sebelum minum obat kau harus makan dulu, Sasuke-kun..." bujuk Sakura memaksanya agar mau makan. Entahlah, Sakura juga sedikit pusing bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke terlihat mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "tapi kau harus menyuapi aku."

Dengan senang hatiiiiiiiii inner Sakura berteriak senang.

o.O.o

Sesuap demi suap Sasuke makan dengan lahap.

"Enak..." ucapnya disela kunyahan terakhirnya, membuat Sakura jadi tersipu malu mendengarnya. Dadanya bergemuruh dari tadi, Ah semoga saja Sasuke tidak mendengar degupan jantungnya yang meronta-ronta.

"Peluk?"

Sakura sweatdrop. Yah Sasuke memang terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan ia ingin sekali menggigitnya. Tapi... Sakura jadi merasa aneh sendiri, sepertinya roh Sasuke tertukar dengan Sasuke rtn yang ditemuinya di dunia sebelah.

"Minum obat dulu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memberikan dua butir obat dan juga segelas air putih pada Sasuke. Dengan segera pemuda itu meminum obatnya.

"Aku sudah meminum obatnya... Kenapa kau masih tidak mau memelukku?"

Sakura terperangah sesaat, ya ampun apa yang harus dia lalukan sekarang? Ragu ia mulai mendekati Sasuke, mata Sasuke terlihat kembali sayu, mungkin efek obat ramuan Sakura itu mulai bereaksi,

"Sasuke-kun...kenapa kau ingin sekali aku peluk?"

"Entahlah...aku merasa nyaman...dan dengan sekejap resah dihatiku hilang..."

Wajah Sakura sudah sewarna dengan wajah Sasuke, lagi-lagi dadanya berdebar kencang. Perlahan ia mendekat pada Sasuke.  
Ia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke, menyusupkan tubuh rampingnya di dalam selimut.

"Hanya sebentar saja, ya."

Sasuke tersenyum samar, ia meraih tubuh Sakura mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Onyx bertemu emerald.  
Perasaan yang melimpah ruah tersirat melalui mata mereka. Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip, seakan sosok itu akan menghilang jika dia berkedip. Ah Sasuke yang terserang demam begitu menggemaskan, lain kali semoga hujan turun lagi ketika Sasuke pulang.

Lama-kelamaan mata Sakura menjadi sayu, tubuhnya terasa begitu panas.

"Sepertinya kau tertular demamku..." Gumam Sasuke, tangan kanannya bergerak, menyentuh pipi Sakura lalu membelainya lembut.

Mata Sakura terpejam menikmati sentuhan Sasuke pada pipinya.  
Entahlah hal ini seperti mimpi, yah jikalau yang terjadi ini hanyalah mimpi, tak usah bangun pun Sakura rela.

"Sakura aku ingin jujur padamu..." Sakura diam mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya demamku tidak terlalu parah dan aku sadar akan semua tindakanku..."

"Eh?" Sakura melototkan matanya tak percaya! Ini gila! Dia segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk beranjak, dan kemungkinan besar ia akan meninju Sasuke, namun tangan Sasuke kembali memeluknya erat.

"Menikahlah denganku..."

Tamat.

* * *

A/N : Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda ketika tiba-tiba fik ini tamat begitu saja hehehe. Ide ini muncul begitu saja saat saya terjebak hujan di rumah. Syudahlaahhh...

Review?


End file.
